El día en que se enamoró
by Alice Keehl
Summary: Una historia romántica no se da de la noche a la mañana... y aunque nazca de un amor a primera vista, siempre hay pequeños instantes que van reforzando ese sentimiento hasta que es imposible de ocultar. Esta es la historia de los días de Nathaniel. [Yaoi - Castiel x Nathaniel]
1. Día 1

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

* * *

 **1.- El día en que se enamoró**

El día en que se enamoró de él fue el peor día de su vida. O de su infancia, apenas tenía cinco escasos años en los que su única meta era molestar a su hermana hasta el cansancio.

Aquel día había comenzado como cualquier otro, con una ansiada visita al parque más cercano; y mientras Nath se divertía subiendo al castillo de resbaladillas, su hermana Ámber jugaba con la muñeca de princesa que recibió la Navidad anterior, muy fea al parecer del niño.

Y entonces, mientras recordaba que su regalo –un aburrido balón de futbol– yacía abandonado debajo de su cama; su mirada se detuvo particularmente en un niño de cabello negro, sentado cerca del arenero simplemente observando a los demás infantes jugar. Una mujer muy ruidosa se encontraba a su lado, invitándolo a que se acercara a ellos y entablara alguna amistad.

Era la tercera vez que Nathaniel lo veía por allí: la primera vez hacía apenas un mes, cuando recién habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano, y él había escapado de su casa para jugar un poco. Pero el pequeño parque se encontraba solo a excepción del chico y la mujer, ella preguntándose cómo era posible que los demás chiquillos estuvieran en su casa haciendo deberes en plenas vacaciones, y el otro callado. Él notó su presencia y se miraron unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro apartó su vista. El niño rubio regresó a su casa decepcionado.

La segunda vez lo vio llegar con aquella mujer, que intuyó era su madre, pero estuvieron tan solo unos minutos hasta que ella recibió una llamada y abandonaron el lugar.

Y esa era la tercera vez; así que Nathaniel pensó que quizás apenas se habían mudado a la zona y el chico no tenía amigos. Y él por supuesto que no sería el primero.

Desde lo alto de aquel conjunto de juegos, hizo que su mirada viajara de nueva cuenta hasta su hermana, y notó como ella había apartado la muñeca y no dejaba de ver al niño nuevo. Aquel no se dio cuenta, y si lo hizo, no le dio importancia.

Ámber se levantó y caminó en dirección al pelinegro, y todo el cuerpo de Nath le gritó peligro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó por la resbaladilla, y corrió a interceptar a la niña; y antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, tiró del cabello rubio y rompió su muñeca.

«Por tonta», le dijo.

Ámber quedó llorando y a él no le remordió. No inmediatamente.

Los lloriqueos de su hermana alertaron a varias personas, incluidos al niño de cabello negro; y mientras los adultos se preguntaban donde se encontraban los padres de la pequeña, el chico se acercó a ella, tomó el juguete y con algo de esfuerzo lo arregló. Ámber dejó de llorar al instante.

El niño ahora buscó al rubio y le dirigió al una mirada gélida, una de esas que pueden congelar un desierto, como acusándolo por aquel acto tan bárbaro; y todo el cuerpo de Nath tembló por tal gesto, más tuvo el valor suficiente para sostenerle la mirada. Y además, descubrió que sus ojos eran de un bonito color plateado.

El día en que se enamoró de él, recibió una terrible reprimenda por romper la muñeca de Ámber.

* * *

Sí, bueno. Tenía este fanfic publicando en el foro de CdM peeeero está en proceso de eliminarse. Y como no quería dejarlo en el olvido, acá lo pongo.


	2. Día 2

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

* * *

 **2.- El día en que comenzó a odiarlo**

El día en que comenzó a odiarlo estaban realizando una sencilla actividad en el Jardín de Niños.

La profesora había repartido hojas y diferentes crayones con la indicación de que dibujaran lo que más querían, que les gustara o que les hiciera feliz.

Nathaniel no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Es más, ni siquiera lo hizo, pues sin dudarlo ni un momento tomó un crayón negro y dibujó un garabato que a su parecer lucía como una melena. Después lo cambió por un gris y dibujó dos pequeños círculos semejantes a ojos. Posteriormente tomó un tercer crayón y terminó trazando un rostro bastante familiar.

Había realizado aquella tarea con tanta diligencia que no se dio cuenta que el resto de sus compañeros aún no terminaban su dibujo. Incluso otros aún se debatían en qué dibujar.

Para matar el tiempo dio un recorrido entre los otros niños y con curiosidad observó lo que ellos habían elegido: algunos dibujaron sus mascotas, otros su familia, algunos más su juguete favorito, e incluso hubo uno que dibujó infinidad de golosinas.

Nadie había dibujado otra persona que no fuera familiar a ellos, mucho menos a un chico. Así, el corazón le latió a mil y le dio miedo. Buscó con la mirada al niño cuyo rostro protagonizaba la hoja recién dibujada y, con menos cautela de la que el rubio hubiese deseado, husmeó su dibujo. Él había dibujado a dos personas y reconoció a la mujer que siempre lo acompañaba, su madre. Entonces sus ojos dorados se toparon con los plomizos pillándolo en el acto y Nathaniel sintió sus mejillas arder. Y maldijo mil veces a Castiel por causar tal efecto.

El día en que comenzó a odiarlo destruyó su dibujo con tremenda violencia ante la mirada atónita de los demás y, después de conseguir otro papel, dibujó un gato.

* * *

 **BlueJulieta** , ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario linda!


End file.
